1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the excision of skin tags, moles, lesions and other types of discrete patches or points on the skin (herein collectively referred to as lesions) from a human or animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In 1996, the Center for Disease Control estimated that approximately 2 million skin lesions were excised (from humans) per year in the United States. This estimate was based on voluntary reporting by several centers and is most likely an underestimate of the actual number of skin lesions excised. In that same year, it was estimated that approximately 8 million skin lesions were excised (again, from humans) per year in industrialized nations worldwide.
The current medical practice model for treatment of skin cancer involves preliminary screening of skin lesions. This requires surgical excision of the skin lesion typically done in the office of a plastic surgeon. Alternative methods by which dermatologists can biopsy lesions in screening for cancer include shaving small segments for microscopic analysis, or punch biopsy. A punch biopsy involves coring out a small sample of the skin lesion and then leaving the skin defect open with a covering bandage. Because it is such a small sample, no skin closure is used.
When an individual identifies a mole or skin lesion that he or she wishes excised, either for cosmetic purposes or screening for skin cancer, the first approach is often a visit to the family practice physician or internist. At that time, evaluation of the lesion is performed and if necessary, referral to the dermatologist or plastic surgeon is given.
Plastic surgeons or other physicians performing surgical excision typically prepare and drape the area, inject the area locally with an anesthetic such as lidocaine, and then perform a surgical excision using a scalpel. The skin is re-approximated and closed using suture material, which is sewn and then tied.
These methods of skin lesion excision can be awkward, time consuming and inconvenient. Often patients fail to follow up with screening for skin lesions because of the inconvenience and fear of surgical procedures even though minor. A device and/or method of simply and effectively excising skin lesions while the underlying skin is simultaneously re-approximated and closed is highly desirable. Patients would then be more likely to follow through with the procedures and derive greater satisfaction overall. This would also lead to earlier detection of skin cancer when it is more easily treated.